watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dye Fantasy
' Dye Fantasy (#471)|next=yes|nextvideo= Newly-Friend Game (#472)}} Dye Fantasy was the seventeenth installment in the channels React series. It had the girls reacting to an animated music video. This video was uploaded on December 16th, 2015 and was the 471st video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time, sans Maddie, participated in the video, with Briana making a guest appearance. Video Synopsis The video beings with Mackenzie wondering what kind of fantasy she'll be watching, as the girls begin watching the clip. Sydney seems fine by it at first but is concerned when she sees that it's animated. The clip shows a group of teenagers breaking into a building, Mariya predicting that they're sneaking into the pool. The teens sneak through the vents, as the camera pans up a girl's skirt, the girls noting its perverseness. The group then begin to strip off into their bathers, Andrea encouraging a girl to get naked. Sydney predicts that something sexual is going to happen, justifying that they're teenagers and it was bound to happen. One of the characters is too shy to strip off, as a guy offers her a drink, which she refuses as well. Andrea dislikes her as she won't get naked or drink, as two of the teens jump into the pool, as the other two decide to sit out, Mackenzie finding the clip cute so far. Mars wonders why the girl not in the pool is shy to strip off, theorizing that she has a penis. Mariya says that the shy girl was her in high school, as the clip pans to the couple in the pool being intimate, the guy putting his hands on the girl's crotch. Sydney also says the shy girl was her in high school, except she didn't break into buildings in the first place. The camera goes back to the intimate couple for a split second, Mackenzie reacting in disgust, saying that they don't need to watch that. The clip then goes back to the couple outside the pool, the guy tries to kiss the girl who runs away and jumps in the pool. Then, something rumbles in her crotch, concerning Sydney while Mars thinks that she's right in that the girl has a penis. Briana comments that she was not expecting this, as Mackenzie and Andrea are confused to what happened. The shy girl climbs out of the pool, Mariya not too sure what's going on. The girl appears to be in pain as the guy comes over to check her out. The two then turn and see that their friends have mutated into alien creatures, confusing the girls even further and eventually grossing them out. The shy girl runs away, the guy following suit, but their friends attack him, stripping him and the girl chomping on his groin. Andrea wonders why she ate the guy's crotch, while Mackenzie says that it went too far. The shy girls tries to escape but is unable to, as the two alien creatures surround her, the girl alien still mowing down on the guy. The shy girl then jumps into the pool. Mackenzie wonders what the shy girl is going to do, as the shy girl touches the pool floor and is able to go through it, confusing Andrea, theorizing that the guy put something in her drink, even though she refused to take the drink. The shy girl then finds herself in another dimension, Mariya saying that she went through Narnia, while Mackenzie says going through a portal was a smart move. The shy girl then sees something and her eyes explodes, Mackenzie taking back her statement. The camera pans to the horizon to reveal a large creature in the distance as the clip ends, Mariya and Sydney confused by the ending. The girls give their opinion on the clip in the outro, Sydney is fine with it and wanted to know more about the mysterious dimension. Mariya tries to make sense of the clip, while Mars wonders what the plot of the clip was, theorizing that it's about sex turning people into monsters. Briana is speechless, while Andrea wanted to know what was going on with the shy girl's crotch in the pool. It isn't shown what Mackenzie thought of the clip. External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Briana Category:2015